Bedroom Sickness
by Kryzdrei Gonzaga
Summary: What if Jennifer got sick and was bedridden for a week? Can Needy help her bhezt out..? Jennifer/Needy femslash
1. Something's Wrong

**Bedroom Sickness**

**Hehehe…**

**Another one for grabs…**

**Told you I'm heating up…**

**Let's Go..!**

**--**

_**Chapter 1**_

Anita 'Needy' Lesnicky looked at her best friend who was walking on their way home from school. It had been a pretty normal day all around, but Needy could sense something was different. There was something bothering Jennifer, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She had been acting differently the last few days, but today was the one to top it off, when she had really noticed the weird feeling that seemed to surround Jennifer.

Her actions proved it. Instead of flirting with boys, she had been smiling at them and saying 'hi'. When Chip came over them at lunch, she just shrugged and walked away. Normally, she would have screamed and yelled, but she was dry and cold, yet polite. Even that wasn't the most surprising thing of the day. The final thing that had sent her over the edge was eerie, shocking Needy.

Jennifer had not flirted with her all day. She hadn't held her hand, and even brush her lips on hers. She had called her Needy or nothing at all. She wasn't her normal flirty self and she was worried.

"Jen?" She asked hesitantly. "Are you all right?" She looked and smiled sadly at her.

"I'm fine, Needy. Sorry about the boys. You had every right to hit me. Are you mad at me?" She ignored the look of alarm that appeared on her face.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jennifer? Colin, that better not be you. Or else..." She brandished her Mace, holding it up so she could see it.

"Needy it really is me. Come on, we should get home before they start worrying about us. I have a lot of homework too, and I want to get started. She walked towards her home, leaving her there, jaw hanging wide open.

"Needy," Jen's Sister began, "Would you go wake up Jennifer?."

It was the next morning at the Check household. Everyone was concerned about Jennifer, especially her loss of appetite. "Sure Mom, I'll go get her," Needy told her older sister, walking up the stairs. I wonder what is wrong with Jennifer? She is acting really strange. She opened the door to the Jennifer's room, calling inside, "Hey, Vigasil, it's time to wake up."

Jennifer sat up on the bed, blinking sleepily. "Wh-what? Morning already? It feels like I only slept for two minutes."

Needy gasped at the site of the site of her, now that her torso was only covered with a tank top, and the blanket had fallen off her chest. "Mom, Rhea! Everyone come quick!"

As the sound of a thundering stampede came up the stairs as Jen's Mom, and Rhea appeared in the bedroom. "What is it?" Jennifer asked, startled at the crowds reaction.

"Oh, my!"

"Jen, honey, what happened to you?" Jen's Mom asked worriedly.

"I don't know! Tell me what the fuck is going on." Jennifer was confused. This wasn't normal. Why were they all looking at her so funny?

"Jennifer," Rhea said, each trying to tell her. Rhea Check leaned on the hallway wall, before walking into the room and kneeling before her. "Look at your arms."

She glanced down and gasped at the site. Rhea crossed her own arms and smirked. "Jennifer, you have the chicken pox."

--

**Heheeh….**

**What do you think..?**

**Review away!**

**_andreichen07_**


	2. Taking Care of Jennifer

**Another Chapter…**

**Another day…**

**Hehehe…**

**Let's go..!**

--

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ch-chicken pox? What's that?" Jennifer scratched her arm feverishly. "Why am I so itchy?!"

"Oh, my. Chicken pox is a disease where the skin is irritated and itchy, as you have pointed out. You also get a high fever." Rhea felt her head. "You are burning up. I'll go get you something for it." She hurried downstairs.

"Guess you should get comfortable, Jen. Looks like you aren't going anywhere for a while." Jen's Mom gave her cheek a pat, pulling her hand away. She was on fire! No wonder she was feeling so bad.

"What did she mean by that? I gotta go to school. I gotta date Colin and Summers." She started to get up, only to be pushed down by her mother.

"No, you don't. If you go out you will get worse. I've heard of people dying from this strange disease." Her mom said.

"Mom, you shouldn't be around. You never had the chicken pox, if I remember correctly. It is very dangerous for women, especially over the age of twenty-five or so." Rhea came back, carrying water and aspirin for Jennifer.

"Don't worry about it, Rhea. I'm fine. Mom, you stay away from me though. I don't particularly want to be an orphan, so don't you catch this and die on me." Jennifer took the aspirin and leaned back so it could take effect.

"Needy! You had the chicken pox! You take care of Jennifer!" Jen's Mom exclaimed crying tears of joy.

"I recall Needy being sick and scratching a lot. I never knew it was the chicken pox." Rhea smoothed her younger sister's friend. "If I had known that I would have helped care for you. Thank goodness mother was around."

"I should go start breakfast. I'll make sure Needy brings some up to you when it is ready." Rhea took the empty water glass, and pulled a thermometer out of her pocket. "I almost forgot. Take her temperature, Needy, so we can judge how much it will go down."

Rhea left Needy and Jennifer in a state of surprise. "Well," Needy began. "We should probably take your temperature." She stuck the end of it in Jennifer's mouth, pulling her hand away quickly and her fingers brushed her lips. She noticed that her face turned red, and felt the blush rush to her own cheeks. It's just the fever. It's just the fever. She doesn't feel anything for me, she isn't embarrassed. Needy reasoned, feeling her heart beat faster as she looked at her with piteous eyes. Poor girl. She must be feeling awful. I guess I do have to take care of her. I make it my solemn vow not to hit her either, no matter how much she deserves it. I just hope I can stick to that.

Jennifer's heartbeat sped up as Needy touched her lips, and saw she was blushing. She sighed. Well, this is going to be interesting.

--

**Hai…**

**Another chapter ended….**

**What do you think…?  
**

**Review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**


	3. Lotions and Kisses

**Contains:…You don't wanna know…**

**Just read..!**

**--**

_**Chapter 3**_

Needy pulled out the thermometer and glanced at it. "Wow. 103. I'm going to get a damp cloth to put on your head, maybe it will bring the fever down. Are you cold?"

Jennifer shivered, "Now that you mention it, I am a little chilled."

Needy looked at the state she was in, with only a light sheet and a tank top for warmth. "No wonder. Here." She threw her one of her thickest silk shirts. "I'll see if we have any extra blankets. Keep warm."

Jennifer watched Needy leave, following her with her eyes. 'Why is she being so nice to me? She should always act like this, she looks so cute. Well, maybe not. Then she wouldn't be Needy and I wouldn't- Whoa! Whoa! What am I thinking? It must be the fever.'

Needy returned with several blankets, a bowl of water and two washcloths. She set down the washbowl and clothes, layering the blankets on top of her freezing body. "How are you feeling?" She asked concernedly. "I don't remember what it was like, but I guess it must be pretty rough. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Uh, no, thanks. Why are you being so nice?" She glanced at her suspiciously as she placed the wrung out, cold washcloth on his forehead.

"Well, I figured that you must be feeling awful. Plus, since I'm going to be one to take care of you, we might as well get along. What do you say?" She smiled at her, a Rhea smile that Jennifer never thought she would see on her face.

"Alright, I guess. Thanks." She returned her smile. "How did I get this anyway?"

"You can only catch it from another person, but who would you catch it from? I can't think of anyone." She used the second washcloth to wipe sweat of her face.

"Karen Summers. She's been out for the last couple of days. She sits next to Jennifer during Miss Lee's class." Raylyn stood in the doorway. "How're you doin'?

"I'll be ok. How do you know all of this, anyway?" Jennifer shuddered as Raylyn just smirked maliciously and walked downstairs to breakfast. "Your sister scares me sometimes, Needy."

"I hate to admit it, but me too."

"Needy!" Rhea called up. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Rhea." She placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Needy went to the kitchen to see a tray with two plates filled with food, and two cups of tea. There was a single flower in a vase sitting in the middle of the tray. "What's all this, Rhea?"

"I thought you and Jennifer should eat breakfast together, so she won't get lonely. I think this whole ordeal is a very nice way for you two to get to know each other better." Rhea smiled and handed the tray to Needy. "Be careful."

"Um, alright. Thanks Rhea." Needy toddled back upstairs, not wanting to spill a bit of the delicious breakfast. "Here we go." Jennifer was lying still, breathing evenly, with her eyes closed. 'Is she sleeping? Should I wake her?' Tentatively, she asked, "Jennifer? Are you awake? I brought breakfast."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at her. "Thanks, Needy." She frowned. "What's with the fancy set up?"

"Rhea did it. It looks nice doesn't it? I didn't cook it either, so don't worry." She helped her sit up and gave her a plate and chopsticks. They both began to eat.

"This is great! One of Rhea's better meals. It's obvious that you didn't- "She stopped short. 'I put my foot in my mouth again! I hope she doesn't hit me, I hurt enough already!'

'I will ignore that. I will ignore that. I will ignore that.' "Yes, it is very good. I suspect that she wanted to make you feel better anyway she could." She finished her breakfast and took Jennifer's empty plate from her, setting both on the tray. "I should bring this down to Rhea."

"No need. I'm right here." She handed a pink bottle to Jennifer. "Calamine lotion to ease the itch. It will make you feel better."

"Thanks Rhea. I'll put it on." Rhea left the two alone again, as Jennifer removed her shirt. Needy gulped as she saw her torso covered in chicken pox. She poured the lotion into her palm and rubbed it on her arms. "Um, Needs?"

"Huh?" Needy was pulled out of her stupor by the sound of her voice.

"Could help me with my whole body? I wanna put some of this on my legs, and- "

"Ahh..s-sure." She went to her and applied some lotion on her back. 'What is wrong with me? I just feel so sorry for her. She makes me fell. . . I dunno how. Strange but good. I'll think about this later.'

Jennifer removed her pants and continued applying the lotion. 'Good thing that she's here.'

Needy just didn't know what to do. Her hands we're really shaking when she applied some lotion in her legs. 'I-I'm kinda…heated…N-No… I shouldn't be doing this… I just-'

As soon as she was finished, their eyes met.

Smiling to herself, Needy stared at the dark haired girl, took the lotion and moved closer to her. She was so near to her that her breath was fanning Jennifer's face. Jennifer, being the vixen one, smiled and said "Oh baby I love you, Oh baby I need you" Needy chuckled softly and touched her cheek, then suddenly they were undressing each other.

"Is this how you want it?" Jennifer asked smiling at her seductive friend

"Hmmm…guess you could say that.."

Jennifer neared Needy and allowed her fingertip to make a slow path from Needy's lips down to her pussy, and back again. Jennifer moaned softly as Needy took her finger into her mouth and began sucking it. Removing her finger Jennifer replaced it with her lips, and drew Needy into a slow heated kiss as her hands roamed over Needy's body. Needy slid her arms around Jennifer's neck, and pulled her closer.

Tongue met tongue as their kiss grew more passionately urgent, Jennifer's hands caressed Needy's soft breasts, pulling her nipples softly, then pinching them hard, and rolling them between her fingers, causing Needy to moan into their kiss. Jennifer broke it and let her tongue lick down Needy's jaw, to her neck, leaving a wet trail of saliva. The saliva continued to beat down on them as Jennifer withdrew her tongue and replaced it with her lips, softly kissing Needy's neck and shoulders, down to her collarbone, making her way down toward her breasts. Needy's hands slid from Jennifer's shoulders and she run her fingers through Jennifer's dark locks, she arched her back slightly and tightened her grip in Jennifer's hair as Jennifer's lips pulled one of Needy's rock hard nipples into her mouth, sucking it slowly, allowing her tongue to tease it, tentatively licking it, as her hand came down to toy with Needy's other nipple, her fingers being rather more forceful than her tongue, twisting and pinching. Needy like the difference, she began to moan and ache for Jennifer.

--

**Sorry bout that…  
**

**I'm not good at love scenes…**

**But I promised more…  
**

**Review away…**

**_andreichen07_**


	4. Heated Passion

**Did you enjoy the first part…**

**Here's the second one…**

**Enjoy..!**

**--**

_**Chapter 4**_

Jennifer continued her teasing, licking and kissing Needy's breasts as she moved from one nipple to the other, until they were both painfully erect. Needy pushed Jennifer's head down, toward her aching pussy. "Jen please" she moaned. Jennifer stopped her teasing and looked up into her best friend's eyes, full of need. She grinned, running her fingertips up along Needy's calves, her thighs and gingerly over her hips, as she kissed her way up toward Needy. Over her taut abdomen, and up along her breasts, settling one again on Needy's neck, withdrawing constant moans of urgency from her best friend.

Needy slid her hands down Jennifer's back and got a soft grip on her ass as Jennifer brought both hands up to either side of her face. Needy pressed Jennifer against her, their hot bodies finally meeting. Both moaned, "Jennifer…" Needy moaned, as she desperately tried to pull Jennifer closer to her, Jennifer leaned in and kissed her briefly, before stepping back, and removing Needy's hands from her ass. Needy's eyes despairingly searched her best friend for an answer.

"Turn around bhezt" whispered Jennfier, Needy immediately obeyed, as she turned her back to Jennifer she felt her arms slide around her waist and the full weight of Jennifer pressing into her, her rock hard nipples pressing into her back, she leaned back into Jennifer, relishing in the feeling, her pussy continuing to ache; for Jennifer. Jennifer began kissing and sucking on Needy's neck as one hand teased Needy's already attentive nipples, and the other began to rub her pussy softly. "Jen…" Needy moaned as she shamelessly ground her pussy against Jennifer's hand.

Rather suddenly, Jennifer removed both hands and slid them to Needy's hips, guiding her to the wall. Laughing softly she grabbed Needy's wrists, and pinned her arms above her head, she kissed her shoulder softly. "Playtime's over baby" she whispered, her voice thick with arousal. Needy moaned deeply, and strained her arms against Jennifer's grip. Jennifer leaned in, licking Needy's ear…

"You're making me feel better, Needy, I'm gonna let go ok?, but if you move your arms at all, I will stop, understand?" Jennifer said as she allowed her hands to roam down Needy's back and over her ass before rounded around and settling on her hips.

"Yes" Needy chocked out. Her clit throbbing, begging for Jennifer's touch.

"Ok" Jennifer slid her hand to Needy's pussy as her other went to her thigh and slowly spread her legs. She could feel her best friend's arousal, and she sighed softly, before tracing along Needy's wet slit with her fingertip, and disappearing into her damp folds. "Oh god.." Needy moaned at the final touch of her best friend, she fought to keep her arms above her head, as Jennifer worked her magic, teasing, running her finger along her slit, then dipping in deeply, up to her throbbing clit and back down to her soaked opening. Jennifer raked her nails along Needy's thigh as her finger focused on Needy's clit, slowly massaging soft circles, then rougher, then returning to soft as Needy moaned her name in appreciation.

Jennifer slid another finger into her bhezt's folds and roughly began to rub her clit with both fingers, rubbing it either side and squeezing it roughly, before returning to her soft, teasing strokes. Needy's body shuddered at the sudden changes in pace. Jennifer brought her other hand from Needy's thigh and quite suddenly and rather roughly, entered her from behind.

"Ah, fuck.." needy moaned hoarsely as she thrust her hips back and forth between Jennifer's hands. She clasped her hands tightly above her head, small droplets of sweat formulating on her brow, which she rested against the wall, as Jennifer continued to slide into her, her fingers sped up the pace on her clit, and began to rub her furiously, as she added a second, then a third finger into Needy, and rammed herself into Needy. Fucking her, hard.

Needy's moans began to reverberate off the walls, as she rocked her hips back and forth against Jennifer's fingers. Her breathing shallow as Jennifer curled her fingers up inside her and pushed harder and deeper inside her. "Ah, god Jen!" she screamed as Jennifer withdrew a finger from her pussy and pushed it up inside her ass. Needy was in heaven, her body shivered as she neared orgasm, Jennifer continued her merciless pounding into her pussy, and ass. Her fingers, sliding with incredible ease in and out of her drenched friend. Continuously pleasuring her. She abandoned Needy's clit and brought them to her mouth, allowing Needy a taste before splaying her hand against Needy's abdomen and pushing her back against her fingers and their onslaught.

Jennifer's kisses swept over Needy's, neck, shoulders and back as her fingers kept up their pace, over and over again inside Needy she went, withdrawing her finger's fully then pushing them back deep inside her, over and over again. Continuous. Countless moans escaped her lips momentarily before her body began to quake with her orgasm, it rippled through her entire body, exhausting her, Jennifer slowly eased her finger's out of Needy, and turned her bhezt around. Needy flew her arms around Jennifer's neck and dragged her lips to her own. Jennifer broke the kiss and smiled down at Needy. "Good girl bhezt…" she winked. Needy grinned, and pulled Jennifer closer. It was her turn for some fun…

--

**Please be nice..!**

**I'm really not good at this…**

**Review away..!**

**_andreichen07_**


End file.
